


Felicity’s Russian Revenge

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Olicity 20in20 [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Felicity has a plan to make Isabel sell her QC stock <br/><b>Word Count:</b> 198 <br/><b>Prompt:</b> Artist's Choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity’s Russian Revenge

**Felicity’s Russian Revenge**   
**Characters: Oliver/Felicity**   
**Rating: G**   
**Summary: Felicity has a plan to make Isabel sell her QC stock**   
**Word Count: 198**   
**Prompt: Artist's Choice**

**Felicity’s Russian Revenge**  
Queen Consolidated was in the black now and profits were at the level they were before the quake. There was only one problem. Isabel refused to sell her stock back to the Queens

Felicity and Oliver only had that one painful conversation about Russia after they came home. It still bothered Felicity. Isabel still seemed proud of herself for sleeping with Oliver and Felicity hated it.

Felicity walked into Oliver’s office. “I can get her to sell. I have a plan.”

Oliver looked at her. “What are you thinking of doing?”

“I drain all of her accounts including the three off shore ones, funnel it through the LLC she doesn’t think anyone knows about and buy some new equipment for Glades Memorial Hospital. I was thinking a new MRI machine and maybe a new cardiac bypass thing.”

“You will get caught.” Oliver said.

“I can make it look like all the transactions originated from her computer here at QC while she is logged on.” Felicity said. She could see Oliver was seriously considering it. “I’ll leave her enough for lunch.”

Oliver sighed. “They need a new x-ray machine too. Felicity, be careful.” 

Felicity got her revenge at last.


End file.
